The present invention relates to exhibit display devices, and more particularly to exhibit display devices formed of a plurality of integrated panels.
In the portable exhibit display field it is important that devices utilized for display purposes have a pleasing appearance, while at the same time being constructed of lightweight materials which may be readily transported. It is also important that exhibit displays of this type be capable of disassembly or contraction into a relatively small package, so that the package may be easily transported from place to place. Portable exhibit displays which can be easily expanded into an erected state having a large surface area are advantageous, for the enlarged surface area provides a display surface for graphics and other visual display materials. In the erected position, the exhibit display should present a pleasing continuous appearance and should be capable of freestanding without external supports.
Portable exhibit displays of the type described herein are typically transported in travel cases, and it is a particular advantage of the portable exhibit display to be broken down into sufficiently small modules or packages so as to be amenable to transport in a travel case which can be easily handled by a single person. This requirement dictates that the panel structure be made from lightweight materials, but the materials must be sufficiently durable so as to withstand repeated usage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,385, issued Mar. 3, 1992, discloses one such panel exhibit display system, wherein individual panel sections may be interlocked against adjacent panel sections, or may be hingedly connected to adjacent panel sections.